


Fan Art: All Too Well (BokuAka)

by yashnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashnie/pseuds/yashnie
Summary: With years of being together, they went through a lot. There were hard and sad times but at the end of the day, they come back to each other. Koutarou thought they had everything they needed, that relationship was a masterpiece- or that was what he thought it was.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10





	Fan Art: All Too Well (BokuAka)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from Taylor Swift's All Too Well.


End file.
